The Blue Butterfly
by HaruVega
Summary: When an assassination attempt goes wrong, Juvia Lockser finds herself serving to the royal family. But how will they be able to transform this street kid into a blazing beauty and get the eye of a certain prince who's always cold towards others? All while they may be on the brink of war...AU Fanfic. Mainly Gruvia. Other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everybody!**

**A little note: Technically this is the prologue so this takes place before the actual story. Oh yeah! This is an AU fanfic so it's not going to take place in the Fairy Tail World. Story will have mainly Gruvia, but also a bit of Nalu, Jerza, and Gale.**

**This is my first fanfic so please, R&R! Hope you like it.**

**Juvia's P.O.V**

_Huff_

_Huff_

_Huff_

Juvia over did it this time. Normally she wouldn't go this far, she would know what to take and what not to take. She just couldn't help herself though. Could you blame her? The vender had an array of food on display for people to see, for people to buy, but not for people to take. Was it so much to give an orphan some food? All she wanted was for a slice of bread but instead got a slice on the right side of her waist. He just grabbed his knife and swiped it at her. Not wanting to face any more harm, Juvia ran away as fast as possible till she couldn't run anymore. Her body was too sore from running, the pain hurt like hell, all of her energy used up and very slowly, she was running out of blood.

Huff

Huff

Catching her breath, she heard thunder. Juvia weakly looked up at the sky seeing nothing but a long sheet of dark, gray clouds right above her. One drop fell, then another until it became a downpour.

_Ouch!_

Juvia looked down on her wound noticing the rain draining the blood away but it stinged badly when the water came in contact with the wound.

_Ouch! It hurts! _

She closed her dark blue eyes shut not wanting to think about the pain, but it kept coming back. Her getting caught, the vendor looking angry, him pulling out the knife, her falling to the ground. It all just keeps coming back. Juvia then gives up and faints on the hard pavement.

The last thing she saw was a little boy running towards her. 

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

It has been two days since I saw that rain-girl on the streets. I was getting some food from the market for Father and I when it started to rain. I didn't want to get the food wet so I hurried home and just when I turned the corner, I saw a girl lying down on the sidewalk right in front of our house. As I got a closer look, I noticed a huge cut on her side with lots of blood coming out of it. She looked half-dead.

I immediately went inside and called for father. He was grumpy at first because he was in the middle of work but when he came outside and saw the girl. He reacted by placing his hand over her mouth, I guess to see if she's breathing.

"She's alive. Gajeel, get the water and bandages." I did as he was told and went to the kitchen to get the a bucket of water and some bandages out of the cabinet. by the time I exited the kitchen, Father was carrying the girl to the living room and laying her down on the couch. "Thank you Gajeel. You should go somewhere else for now." Father replied taking the bucket and the bandages out of my hands. I didn't want to see what was going anymore so I left.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"Would you like any more bread Juvia?" Juvia replied by nodding her head vigorously. Her mouth was full of food. The man, Metalicana, passed the bread basket to Juvia.

It had been two days since the accident and Juvia was very thankful to the Redfox family. She was thankful to Metalicana for healing her wound and giving her food and shelter. She was also thankful to Gajeel, Metalicana's son who found her. She and Gajeel have ben getting along these past few days, even though he does tease her sometimes.

"You have weird hair. Why is it like that?"

"Gajeel!"

"What?"

"You behave. This girl's gone through a lot." Metalicana replied. The relationship between a father and a child, how Juvia would love to have one just like that.

"Hey why do you look so down?" Juvia is shocked to hear that. Nobody ever cared how Juvia felt. And the fact that Gajeel asked that, it really makes Juvia happy.

"Ju-juvia was...just wandering...i-if...she could st-stay longer."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"S-see, Juvia has...nowhere else...t-to go." Juvia can't believe she just said that! Of course they're going to throw her out. They'll laugh and say what a total runt she is and she'll be thrown into the streets just like befor-

"Yes, you're more than welcome to stay." Huh? Did Juvia just hear them right? Did Metalicana-san say 'yes' to her request. Juvia can't believe this.

"Yes! Thank you! This means so much to Juvia!" Juvia got up from her chair and ran towards Metalicana-san to give him a hug. Juvia then grabbed Gajeel and brought him in for a group hug. He didn't enjoy though.

"Ugh! Hands off Rain-Girl!"

Juvia didn't listen to Gajeel's pleas. She was just so happy that she found a home.

**Preview for Chapter 1: 10 years has past since Juvia was adopted by Metalicana. Now that Metalicana has died, Gajeel and Juvia are left to run the Blacksmith and Armory business together but one visit to their wealthiest client will change everything for them.**


	2. The Hunted Fairies

**Hey ya!  
****  
I know the prologue was boring and terrible. But the next chapters will be better for sure.**

**On the side note, I can no longer write Juvia's point of view in the third person when it is suppose to be the first person. Her speech is tricky. So basically her thoughts are in the first person but she will speak in the third person.  
**

**Okay! Here is Chapter 1. R&R! ****I don't own Fairy Tail! It is all Mashima!**

**April 5: Redfox Blacksmith and Estate**

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"Gajeel-kun! Gajeel-kun! Gajeel-kun!" I must've been running all over the house and shop looking for Gajeel-kun. Not only is it annoying but also really embarrassing since we had a customer waiting, and it's not just any customer waiting. "GAJEEL-KUN!"

"WHAT! What the fuck are you screaming about!"

...

...

...

"We have a customer."

...

...

...

"The hell! That's what you were screaming about! Dammit Rain-Woman, can't you take care of it yourself! You don't need me." Gajeel-kun began walking away when I called out to him-"Fine, Juvia will tell the lady that the famed blacksmith Redfox refuses to show his face to her."

Gajeel-kun stopped and turned around to face me.

"The lady? You don't mean-?" Gajeel-kun didn't need to finish, he knew exactly who I was talking about and he knew that if she was upset, there would be hell to pay. Once he realized who I was talking about, we both immediately ran towards the front of the shop until we halted right in front of her. Our wealthiest client, the Lady Erza Scarlet.

"Miss Erza, I'm truly sorry for my tardiness." Gajeel-kun stated as he bowed down to Scarlet. Only she can turn my ass-hole of a brother into a kind gentleman. Nobody, not even Gajeel-kun, messes with Miss Erza.

"It's fine. I'm very busy right now so I want to set up an appointment to try on this month's armory. One of you will come to my manor tomorrow at dusk. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Erza, Juvia will go to the manor. She and Gajeel-kun will be preparing the armor by then."

"Good. Thank you Juvia. Have a good day." Erza said as she walked out the door. As soon as she was nowhere to be seen, Gajeel-kun and I sighed simultaneously.

"You do realize that you're gonna have to wear something nice tomorrow."

"Why does Gajeel-kun say so?" He just gave me a blank stare like I'm an idiot.

"Seriously. Have you seen your self? You're hair is too short, you hardly ever wear skirts and the clothes that you do wear are either ripped or dirty. If you didn't have such a huge rack you could pass off as a boy."

*BAM*

Bastard. He deserved a good punch in the gut. "Juvia could say the same thing about you Gajeel-kun. And what did you expect? She has been living with you for the past ten years."

"What's that suppose to mean!" He's joking, right? I mean, he's joking right? He needs to take a look at himself. His hair is too long for a guy not to mention to shaggy, he has piercings everywhere and his clothing is worst than mine. At least I have a sense of style, I just chose not to use it.

"Forget it. Let's just get ready for tomorrow." I said as I went to the basement where all the storage is. Gajeel-kun arrived a couple of seconds later.

Ever since that day, ten years ago, the day I was taken in by Metalicana, a lot has indeed happened. Metalicana had trained me to fight so I can defend myself in case something like the accident that day won't happen again. He also trained Gajeel-kun to be a blacksmith so he can continue with the family business. He did eventually but at a young age. Metalicana died three years later leaving Gajeel-kun and I to fend for ourselves and run the business.

Recently, we've been selling our weapons and armory to Erza Scarlet who became our top client after the first visit. Normally it would be Gajeel-kun to deliver the armor to her manor but lately she wants to have the opinion of another when trying on the armor so I took over Gajeel-kun's position...for obvious reasons. So tomorrow will be like any other appointment that we had in the past few months.

**April 6: Scarlet Manor (A/N: How freakin cool does that sound)**

"Good evening. Juvia has an appointment." After many hours of loading the armor into the carriage, failing to find a suitable outfit to wear, stealing one of Gajeel-kun's cloaks, cutting and sewing it to make it into a dress, Gajeel-kun yelling at me for stealing his cloak, me yelling at Gajeel-kun for not helping, him still yelling at me, me giving him to food to shut him up, and riding the carriage right when the sun went down and it was dark, I finally arrived! Sure I might've been three hours late but, I'm here and that's all that matters.

"Excellent," the guards opened the door allowing me to enter the house. The main corridor is amazing, it always feels like I'm looking at it for the first time. The white floor perfectly marbled, gold pillars reaching up to the high ceiling, and the walls, a beautiful shade of red, the same shade as Miss Erza's hair.

Once I was inside, I was greeted by Milliana, Miss Erza's personal live-in maid and best friend. "Julia! You're here!" She has yet to get my name right. "Erza has been waiting for you so you better hurry," Milliana stated as she began leading me up the grand staircase right in the middle of the corridor.

Wait a sec! Miss Erza's been waiting for me for three hours! How is it that nothing is broken? Why do the maids and guards seem to be fine? How is the place still intact? Knowing Miss Erza, she would be fed up with my tardiness and will destroy something to get her anger out. "Milliana?" She stopped walking up the steps and turned to face me waiting for me to say something else. "Is everything alright with Miss Erza? Juvia's worried that something is going on."

Milliana took a breath before she spoke, "Erza's worried that something will happen. She stayed in her room for most of the day with her sword ready, she gave the maids the night off, and she had the guards scattered all over the estate keeping their eye on the manner." I have noticed that there were more guards then usual outside as I walked in, and there were some inside as well. Something is going on. "Do you know what it is Milliana?" Milliana replied by shaking her head 'no' and continued walking upstairs. She remained silent for the remainder of the walk until we reached Miss Erza's chambers.

"Erza, Julia is here."

With that the door opened revealing Miss Erza's face. "Hello Juvia, you finally came. Come inside," she said as she opened the door wider for me to enter. "Thank you Milliana, and her name is Juvia." Milliana looked dumbfounded after Miss Erza stated the proper way to pronounce my name. She then walked away shortly after that leaving Erza and I alone. "Where's the armor?"

"Huh? Oh. It's coming up." Miss Erza nodded her head and sat on the chair across from me.

I couldn't help but think about what Milliana said. Something is definitely bothering Miss Erza. I couldn't help but ask, "Umm, Miss Erza? Is something wrong?" That got her attention. She looked away saying, "Why do you say that? It's none of your concern." She said that a bit coldly.

"Miss Erza, Juvia don't just consider you as a client. You're always kind to her and Gajeel-kun. Juvia considers you more of a friend to her. If something is bothering Miss Erza, Juvia would like to know so she can help out." Miss Erza began giggling at that statement. "Juvia, this problem is nothing you can fix. But if you must know I'll tell you.

"You understand that the Country of Fairy Tail has had a disliking to the neighboring country, Sabertooth for quite a while now right?" I nodded my head 'yes'. "Well, recently we've been getting these threats from Sabertooth about power and land. We tried to console them with words but recently there have been strings of murder where a lord or lady in affiliation with Fairy Tail is found dead." I gasped at this statement. It's no wonder Miss Erza is keeping her guard up. If the lords and ladies are found dead, what will happen to the royals? What will happen to the country?

"It is unbelievable. To think Sabertooth will go as far as murdering innocent people. They are asking for war. Juvia, you can not tell this information to anybody, not even Gajeel. Only the government of Fairy Tail can know about this. I'm telling you because I think of you as my friend as well."

"Don't worry Miss Erza, Juvia won't tell anyone."

"Thank you Juvia. By the way, you can call me Erza now." She gave me such a kind smile, it's good to know that we're friends.

After that talk there was a knock on the door. Erza got up to answer it. Milliana was outside with the armory. She carried it into the room and sat down on the chair next to me.

"So, let's see what we got."

**Later That Evening**

**Erza's P.O.V**

That was fun. Gajeel and Juvia did a great job with the armor and weapons this month. I had fun trying all of them on with Milliana and Juvia seeing which one worked, and looked, better. The last one I liked the best. It was a glimmering silver and it had a ball gown skirt with metal in the form of feathers at the waist, long sleeves with feathers at the end and metal wings. It was beautiful.

"So Erza, which ones are planning on keeping?" Milliana asked me.

"The last one is my favorite but I like every single one of them. I'll take it all."

Juvia lit up like a beam of light when I said this. "Do you really mean it Erza?"

"Yes I do. I'll have the payment ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Erza."

It's great to see Juvia smile. It really lights up the whole room. "It's getting really late. I think we should all get ready for bed. Juvia, I'll give you send you a ride home."

"Oh, Erza doesn't need to do that. Juvia will be fine."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, it's the least I can do." Juvia sighed showing she admits defeat.

"Erza," Milliana called out, "I'll prepare a ride for Julia than I'll go to bed."

"Of course, thank you Milliana. And once again, it's Juvia." I don't understand how she keeps on getting Juvia's name wrong.

"Oh. Right. Got it. Good night Erza."

"Good night Milliana." And with that, Milliana left.

"Juvia, I'm going to change into my night dress so can you take the armor?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Juvia will just place here by the others."

"Thanks." I took the armor off, went into my bedroom and grabbed my night dress. As I was putting it on,I heard a noise outside coming from my balcony. Once the dress was completely on, I carefully walked towards the balcony when a man wearing all black jumped on to the balcony and swiped his sword at me cutting my right shoulder. I tried going back into my room to retrieve my sword hanging on the wall but the man continued swiping his sword keeping me from leaving the balcony. I managed to dodge most of his attacks and fight him with my bare fists but the fact that he had a weapon and I didn't made things harder. This man, this assassin, was not as dumb as I thought. He's very clever to strike me in the middle of the night, clever to get past the guards, clever to attack when I don't have any armor on or weapon in use. Clever to make a fool out of me. Finally, he's got me for the kill shot. I'm done for.

"Hey!"

*GASP!*

What was that? When did I close my eyes? What just happened? He got knocked down? By who? I looked up and saw Juvia. Juvia knocked the assassin off his feet and place her heel on his wrist making his hand break free of the sword. He began screeching in pain when she pointed the sword in his face.

"Erza, are you alright?" That's right. Juvia was just in the other room so she must've heard something going on. She had one of the swords that I ordered stained with blood, well, she can keep that if she wants.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you Juvia." I stood up and walked over to the assassin. He may've been smart, but he wasn't smart enough. I took the sword Juvia used, still pointing it to his face while she grabbed the assassin's sword before he could make another move. "Juvia, get the guards." She nodded her head and walked out.

"So, why have you came here? Who sent you?"

He chuckled "Do you really think I'll tell you?"

I lowered the voice down to his throat. That made him stop chuckling and I was glad at that, it was really annoying. "Answer the question or prepare to die!"

"The tigers will hunt down you little fairies." He chuckled some more. I hated that chuckled so I did the only thing I could think of. With just one swipe of the sword, that awful chuckle stopped, and so did his life. All I could was look over at the balcony thinking of the assassin's last words.

'The Tigers will hunt down you little Fairies.'

**Okay! That was a very dark chapter. I had so much fun writing it though. Gihi. Oh dear lord I'm starting to sound like Gajeel. Anyway, hoped you like it. R&R Please!**

**Preview for Chapter 2: Juvia was indeed very skilled. Erza didn't know she had it in her. _We could use more people like Juvia during these times._ Now Erza has a plan that involves the royal family, The Heartifilias. But will Juvia be up for the task?**


	3. The Alliance

**!Buenos Dias Los Todos!**

**Just a little warning, some chapters later on will probably be even more dark than the last one I wrote. I can't help myself, it was so much fun to right :)**

**Who else was impressed by the latest chapter of Fairy Tail! I was definitely was, but I was also a bit disappointed that we don't know what's going on with Natsu or Erza. And Gray! We haven't heard from him in a while! But I am very happy for the girls. (I don't want to spoil anything to anyone who isn't caught up yet, if you read the latest chapter, then you know what I'm talking about)**

**Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me.****  
**

**Alright, shut up Sofi, let's get on with chapter 2! I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise I wouldn't be complaining about the latest chapter**

* * *

**April 9th: Redfox Blacksmith and Estate  
****Gajeel's P.O.V**

"So, tell me what happened again? I always seem to forget." I said happily to the rain woman who replied with a sigh. Ever since I heard about the incident three days ago when Juvia, my sister Juvia, save the Lady Erza from an assassin, I've wanted to hear the story over and over again. It annoyed Juvia to the point where she would get pissed off at me but pretty much everything I do annoys her and, if not, pissed her off.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about this anymore Gajeel-kun."

"Oh, come on. Just once more, I love hearing the fact that you stopped someone from killing Lady Erza. You would've probably finished that guy if Erza didn't take over-"

"Gajeel! Just stop, okay? Just stop."

Woah. I didn't realize I took it this far where she began yelling at me. That was the first time she rose her voice at me, and the first time she said my name without the suffix 'kun'. Oh boy. Shit just got real.

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun. It's just that..." She was obviously having a hard time, it's like she's at war with herself.

"Did something happen?"

"Juvia has never done anything like that, stood up for herself or for others. It felt like she had complete control."

"Yeah, it's a nice feeling. I guess that shows that Metalicana taught you well."

"But it was also a scary feeling."

"Why? What are you scared of?"

"After that event, Juvia became scared of herself. She hates violence and she hates the thought of killing people. Even if they are evil, Juvia just can't stand the idea of killing others because...because she'll become evil herself. She doesn't want that to happen."

You're fuckin kidding me. That's what this situation is about. I don't see the problem here. If was there in Juvia's place, I would've killed that guy in an instant, show him not to mess with Fairy Tail. (A/N: See what I did there.) I mean that guy deserved it...Oh. Now I see what the problem is. Juvia doesn't want anybody going through the same experiences she went through while living on the streets. She told me this before when we were kids. Back then I thought it was ridiculous and you know what, I still think it's ridiculous. But coming from Juvia it does make sense, she has always been pure like that. "Look, you don't need to worry about that right now. It's over. And besides you did a good thing, I mean seriously Rain-Woman you actually saved The Erza Scarlet!" That made her giggle a little. It's good to know that it wasn't completely hopeless.

"Thanks Gajeel-kun." It makes me feel good when ever I see her show even the smallest sign of happiness.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Heartfilia Castle  
****Lucy's P.O.V**

"Hime-"

"If it's about the marriage Virgo, tell my father for the last time that I don't want to!" I yelled at my personal maid, Virgo. I don't want to walk down into the throne room just to argue with my father again about the marriage. It's pathetic, trying to force someone into marriage. 'It will be good for the kingdom' he says even though the kingdom is in serious trouble, a trouble that can't be solved with marriage.

"Actually it's Lady Erza Scarlet. She wants to see you." Oh good, Erza's here. Maybe she can talk my father out of the marriage.

"Oh, that's good. Thank you Virgo."

"Is it time to be punished Hime?"

"Will you quit asking for punishment?" I said as I walked out of my bedroom. I don't know why she keeps asking for punishment.

I walked downstairs to see Erza standing by front door wearing armor as usual. "Erza! I'm so glad you're here!"

Erza replied by giving me a questioning look, "You are?"

"Yes. You can talk to my father, tell him to call off the engagement." Erza didn't say anything for what felt like hours when really it was only a couple of seconds.

"Lucy, you're not still going on about the marriage are you?" That was a mistake wasn't it? I shyly nodded my head. Erza sighed like I was hopeless. But the truth is, I was. "I can't believe that you and your father are still arguing about this, especially now. Lucy, Sabertooth is asking for war with Fairy Tail, did you even hear what happened three days ago?" She asked with such a harsh tone, it sounded like she was yelling.

"No. What happened?"

"There was an attempted assassination-"

"What! Father never mentioned this to me. Who was the target?" Erza took a deep breath before she said the answer and I couldn't believe it when she told me who the target was.

"Me."

"That's...that's unbelievable."

"I know, but I'm alive now and that's all that matters. But the fact that this guy almost had me, it makes me even more worried, not to myself but to you and the two other royal families." Which is why I have a plan, and I need you to be a part of it."

"A plan? Do the other royals know about this?"

"Not yet, I'll let them know some how. But right now I need you to become a part of this." Wow, she sounds so noble. Even though the woman just survived a murder, she still had faith not only in herself, but to other people. There was no way I could turn down this offer.

"I'm in." Erza grinned at my decision.

"Great. Now let's get the carriage ready." And she quickly turned that happy grin into a serious expression. Only Erza can do that.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Redfox Blacksmiths."

* * *

**That Evening: Redfox Blacksmith and Estate  
****Juvia's P.O.V**

Ugh. Whoever is knocking has got to be blind because the store is obviously closed. I haven't been able to sleep in the past couple days because I kept on thinking about that night at Erza's. Now that Gajeel-kun has calmed things down a bit, I was able to sleep peacefully. Oh how the heavens hate me by making someone knock on my door late at night the one time I can sleep perfectly. And it won't stop! I slowly got out of my bed and walked down the hallway carefully eyeing Gajeel-kun's room. You've got to be kidding me. The guy is still asleep! I began walking downstairs towards the front of the building where the actual store is when I heard a familiar voice coming from outside the door.

"Juvia. Gajeel. It's Erza. You better open this door right now."

Shit! I quickly hustled to open the door. I take back everything I just thought. If I have known it was Erza, I wouldn't have been so grumpy just now. Erza's that scary when she doesn't get what she wants.

I opened the door, "Erza. Juvia is so sorry. She-"

"It's fine Juvia. I should apologize for coming over so late but this is very important. Can I come in?"

"Of course, come on in. Juvia will make some tea." Erza came in and followed me to the living room. I noticed that she looked a bit shocked at the place. The living room, study, and kitchen were all in the same room rather than being in separate rooms, all of the furniture were cramped close together, and the room was dimly lit by the embers of the dying fire. I lit the lantern on the table and grabbed the kettle from the 'kitchen' area. As I was getting water Erza stopped me, "Oh no Juvia it's fine. You don't need to make anything."

"Oh. Alright then." I put the kettle back in the cabinets and began heading toward the stairs while asking, "Should Juvia wake Gajeel-kun?" Erza paused for a moment deciding her answer.

"No. I don't think he needs to know right now. It depends on what your answer is."

"Juvia's answer?" She nodded. "Too what?"

"A request. Let's sit down." She motioned towards the chairs by the 'dinning room' table and sat down on one of them while I sat on the seat across from her.

"After what happened three days ago, I've been thinking about what happened, what could've happened and what will happen. The fact that Sabertooth were targeting the nobles means that they'll go after the royal families next. You know about the royal families right?"

"Juvia has heard of them, Dragneel, Fullbuster, and Heartfilia, but she's never exactly met them. She is part of the lower class after all." Erza had an expression like reality just struck her. I understand that. Not many people of the upper class had even bothered with the lower class. Erza's the only one that does but that was because she was once a part of it. I've heard the story about how the Lady Erza Scarlet was once a slave at the institute, the Tower of Heaven, when she was only a child. The institute is now gone but it was once a place were men, women, and children were forced to do labor for the 'greater good'. However, no less than a teenager, Erza started a rebellion with the other children and managed to over throw the organization. Most say that happened because she gained the confidence to stand up for herself and others, but there have been rumors that it was the death of a loved one that sparked her.

After the rebellion, Erza used her skills to join the army and became the first female general in all of Fairy Tail. With so many honors, she rose to fame and fortune and became known as Titania. I was always fascinated by Erza's story when I was younger.

Erza snapped me out of my thoughts and began to talk, "Well it's good thing that you know who they are. Anyway, I don't want anything else to happen so I have a plan."

"Juvia's listening."

"The five of us start and alliance to stop Sabertooth and save everything and everyone in Fairy Tail."

"Who will make up this alliance?"

"Myself of course, and a monarch from each of the families. I already recruited Princess Lucy from Heartfilia. Tomorrow I will talk to Dragneel and Fullbuster."

"Sounds good but, can Princess Lucy fight?"

"Well no, not very well at least. That's were you come in." Wait! Where I come in! To what? From where? Wait, what's going on?

"What? What do you mean?"

"Dragneel and Fullbuster can defend themselves but Lucy can't and after seeing what you did with that assassin, I have a request for you. To become Lucy's personal protector and bodygaurd, at least until this feud is over."

...

...

...

WHAT! "Juvia can't accept that Erza. She's a part of the lower class and she has to help Gajeel-kun with the store and she can't fight that great and-"

"Juvia! Calm down." I took a deep breath and focused my attention on Erza. "It was just a request, you don't have to accept. I understand your current situation but..." Erza paused for a moment with a sad expression on her face. "...Fairy Tail is going into war with Sabertooth." I gasped at that statement. "We're heading into a dark period and really could use people like you and even Gajeel if he's up for it. I just don't want anything else to happen."

If what she said is true, Fairy Tail is going to war, do I even have a choice. I guess not. I told Gajeel-kun earlier that I hate violence, even when I'm not the one doing it, I hate seeing it. This alliance is a good idea. If it is to prevent any war from happening, then... "Juvia agrees. She'll join this alliance."

* * *

**Okay! Not much happened in that chapter action wise, but I guess politically a lot happened...Oh God I hate politics. So like it, hate it, read it, review it, do whatever you want while I post the preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview for Chapter 3: Juvia had no problem with joining the alliance and becoming Lucy's bodyguard. What she did have a problem with is leaving her house to live in the castle, trying to make a good impression, and the horror of wearing formal clothing 24/7. But things are starting to look up when the alliance meets, things such as seeing a handsome prince from the Fullbuster monarchy for the first time.**

**And thanks again to those who read and review! It makes me really happy! :)**

**-Sofi**


	4. The First Encounter

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so, so, so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was getting ready for school and man did they give us a shit load of work for the summer. Don't you just wish you could live in the Fairy Tail world and have powers and go on missions to earn money and all of that. Oh how I wish I would.  
**

**Latest Chapter of Fairy Tail...Woohoo! Go Gray!**

**Anyway, remember the preview for this chapter? At the end of chapter 2? Yeah, I kind of lied. Juvia and Gray's first encounter is not going to be smooth. Actually it's pretty rough. So if you want to know how they first met, read it in this chapter.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

* * *

**April 14: Heartfilia Castle (Princess Lucy's Chamber)  
****Juvia's P.O.V**

Someone in the third class like myself will be ecstatic to be in the castle. Ironically, I was not, in fact the first two days here has been shitty.

After I told Gajeel-kun what happened the night when Erza came over, he insisted that I go to the castle for there is not going to be another opportunity like this. I knew that he was right but I was still so nervous that I offered him to come along too.

"Look rain-woman, I get that you're scared and you don't want to go by yourself but you should know that I can't be there with you all the time. Somebody has to watch the shop and since there's only two of us here and you're leaving, I have to stay."

"But Juvia doesn't want to leave." I said softly as tears began forming around my eyes. Gajeel-kun then growled to the floor. He hated it when I cried.

"Dammit Juvia you don't need me! I've seen how badass you can be and I know that you'll be fine. Now stop crying already!"

"You really think everything will be fine?"

"Sure I do. And in case you need some help, just let me know and I'll beat up anybody that hurts you or gets in your way." I looked up at him with dried tears and gave him the biggest hug I've ever given to anyone.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun. Juvia will do her best!"

"Are you fucking kidding me! First crying now you're hugging me! Juvia you can stop now. Dammit Juvia I can't breathe!"

* * *

All the confidence that Gajeel gave me completely faded away once I entered the palace. Apparently, people thought that because I was brought up well by Erza that I would be a lovely lady who happens to be a skilled fighter. They weren't expecting a rotten street orphan who would later be adopted and raised by a man. Well, life was full of disappointments and of course, I was one of them. The first encounter with the king didn't go so well. He didn't like the idea of me being in the castle because of my being in the third class and treated me like I'm some pesky fly waiting to be swatted. The staff weren't so fond of me either however some of them did try to be nice to me such as Loke, the royal guard, and Aquarius, the cook.

The only person who truly was kind towards me on the first day was none other than Princess Lucy. I didn't understand how she, out of all the people, treated me like an actual person instead of garbage. We got along well on the first day and began to get to know each other better. Luckily there hasn't been any assassination attempts towards Miss Lucy however that doesn't make things any better.

Erza was right about Miss Lucy she doesn't know how to fight properly like a man or, in mine and Erza's case, like a woman. However, Erza was also wrong about Miss Lucy, she can be strong when she needs to be. I've learned this the hard way when on the third day of being here, I was looking for Miss Lucy and as her bodyguard, I have to be with her at all times. It took a while but I managed to find her in the library. I called out to her but she didn't listen. She was reading a book which I figured must have been a good book because of the fact that it captured all of her attention making her unaware of her surroundings. I called her out again but she still didn't answer keeping her focus on the book which is practically hypnotizing her. I called her name again and this time tapped her shoulder when suddenly she turned around and hit me in the head with the book. Princess Lucy actually hit me in the head with a freaking book!

"Juvia!" She yelled with a shocked expression on her face. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine Miss Lucy." I replied while rubbing my hand against the spot on my head where I was hit which now had a bump the size of Jupiter. "Juvia's sorry that she scared you but she did try to call you."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's just that this book is so fascinating that I sort of lost myself in its words and didn't hear you in the room." You got that right, not only is it hypnotizing, but it's so hard, it's practically a brick. "I truly am sorry. Why don't we take you to the Nurse Aries?"

"Don't worry Juvia's fine. She dealt with harder injuries before." I didn't want Miss Lucy to worry so I changed the subject, "That was pretty good aim though. When you feel somebody is sneaking up behind you, the head is the best place to strike first." Miss Lucy giggled at this statement and began to laugh a little too. My head didn't hurt as much after that. Sometimes laughter is the best cure.

From that day on, Miss Lucy and I agreed that I not only protect her, but that I also teach her everything I know for self defense. It does make the job easier and more fun instead of just following her around like her deformed dog, Plue. I taught her a few things each day and she practices them, sometimes on me which I didn't enjoy.

* * *

"Okay. I'm getting tired." Miss Lucy announced. It was my fifth day here and we were again training longer than usual. It was quite a workout thanks to Capricorn. He was nice enough to help with the training although he practically insisted.

"Excellent job Lucy-sama. You have done well today." Lucy grinned at Capricorn's comment. "And you," he turned to face me, "I'm glad that you're teaching these techniques to Lucy-sama. You are very skilled indeed Juvia-sama."

"Thank you sir. Juvia is very pleased to do this for Miss Lucy." Capricorn smile back. Since I've been teaching Miss Lucy these things, the palace staff started to appreciate me more and didn't care about my image. It was a total relief.

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Miss Lucy yelled in the middle of breaths. The door opened to reveal Virgo, Lucy's personal maid.

"Hime, Lady Erza is on her way over here along with the two princes."

"Thank you Virgo."

"Is it time to be punished, hime?"

"That would be all Virgo."

"No punishment?"

"Capricorn!" Miss Lucy called out in despair.

"Come now Virgo-sama. Lucy-sama needs to get ready for her guests. She must look presentable for they are her suitors." Capricorn smirked as he led Virgo out of the room.

"Seriously!" Miss Lucy yelled but Capricorn and Virgo left not wanting to hear anymore. Her staff can be so weird.

I was a bit confused by Capricorn's statement. What did he mean by suitors?

"Um, Miss Lucy?" She turned to face me. "What was Capricorn talking about? Who are these suitors?" She just huffed at the question and replied.

"I wish I could tell you myself. Truth is I never met them even though we're part of the same government." I was waiting for her to continue but she remained silent so I continued for her.

"But what's this all about? All Juvia knows is the situation between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Is there something else going on, something that Juvia should know about?"

Miss Lucy didn't respond for a while like she deciding wether or not to clue me in. She sighed and eventually gave in. "I'm supposed to get married to the heir of the Dragneel or Fullbuster family."

Huh? Wait now I'm totally confused. "Why do you say 'or'?"

"My father made an arrangement long ago with King Igneel of the Dragon District and Queen Ur of the Northern District, that they pick one of the heirs to the throne to compete for my hand. According to my father, I must choose one of these suitors to be my husband by my eighteenth birthday." There was a long pause. I think she expecting me to answer but...

"Yeah, Juvia doesn't understand this."

"Don't you see? In about four months I have to choose a stranger to be my husband. The whole marriage will be fake. It won't even be about love." Oh. So Miss Lucy wants to marry for love, not for royalty. Now that's a pure heart right there. I haven't seen one in a long time, if not forever. "I'm probably sounding ridiculous aren't I?"

"No. Juvia thinks it's nice that you believe in love."

"Is that so? Then tell me Juvia, are you in love someone?" She sad in a sly tone as if she's asking for gossip. I laughed as she said that and soon she began laughing with me.

After a couple of minutes of laughter and trying to catch our breath I replied, "No. Juvia's not planning on it either. Who can fall in love with a commoner right?"

"The right guy." Miss Lucy replied while giving me an endearing look. We then smiled at each other the way best friends do. Best friends? I guess Lucy and I are best friends. I've only spent five days here yet it feels like we've known each other for years. It was nice having a girl to talk too. Gajeel-kun is no help when it comes to this subject.

"Well hopefully, he'll come soon. And about your marriage situation don't worry about it. If the two princes are coming here, then this is your chance to get to know them better maybe, just maybe, you might fall in love with them."

Miss Lucy paused for a moment, obviously thinking about my suggestion, when she looked up at me with a small yet noticeable smile. "You're right. I'm overreacting aren't I. I still have a chance at love after all. Thank you Juvia." Miss Lucy showed her thanks by giving me a hug. Well then, this is rather new for me. Gajeel-kun never gave me hugs, normally I would forcefully give him one. This is the first time that some one has actually hugged me not because I forced them to but because it was their decision. Not knowing what else to do I just accepted and hugged her back.

"I suppose I should get ready, pants aren't exactly a part of the princess image." With that she pulled away and walked towards her closet.

"That makes sense. If it's alright, Juvia will wait outside."

"Aren't you going to change? You can borrow one of my dresses."

"No thanks. Juvia's not very fond of dresses."

"Alright, but if you want to change you're welcome to take one of my dresses." Lucy replied and disappeared into her stadium-size closet. I didn't see what was wrong with my outfit. I may still be wearing pants but it's a huge improvement from the clothes I use to wear back home. The pants were cleaner, prettier, but much tighter showing off my figure, that I didn't appreciate very much. Along with the pants, I was also wearing a simple blouse, dark blue jacket and knee-high boots. My hair was washed and combed looking much more lush than before while quickly growing in length and my pale skin was not covered with dirt or ash anymore making it cleaner and more smooth. Honestly, I am perfectly happy the way I look right now.

Leaving Miss Lucy's chambers, I walked through the castle till I reached the front doors waiting for Miss Lucy. Because I have to wait for Miss Lucy before I leave the castle, I began thinking about what she said about the 'right guy'. Before today, I've never cared that much about falling in love because I know that in this society, it's all about class. Men want girls who have a higher class like Miss Lucy and Erza, not someone like me who has the lowest class yet. However, after talking to Miss Lucy, I'm beginning to wonder if there really is someone who wouldn't mind being with me and if there is, I hope he comes soon.

"Milady, why are you here all alone?" I turned around to face the King's advisor Sting Eucliffe. Oh, hell no. He comes after that thought, there is no way in hell that he is the 'right guy'. According to Miss Lucy, he recently became a part of the palace staff just before me and the king admires him so and treats him like his son while he treats Miss Lucy like she's a helpless little girl. I don't see how. Miss Lucy is beautiful, intelligent, and very caring while Sting is an ugly little weasel...actually truth be told he's not that ugly he's rather attractive with his shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes. But his personality is despicable.

"Why do you want to know?" i replied bluntly.

"Ouch. How cold, you're just killing me here Milady." He replied acting as if he got stabbed in the heart. Actually that would've been rather nice.

"Quit calling me that for Juvia is anything but a lady. And she's not in the mood to talk right now so just leave her alone."

"If you wish Miss Juvia. I have some meetings to go to with the king but I promise we will talk again. For I am looking forward to getting to know you better." He walked away towards the throne room but looked back at me every couple of steps as if he's expecting me to follow him. Like I would.

As soon as he was out of sight I resumed to my original position of waiting, more like thinking, when suddenly I heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like people were fighting. I was about to open the doors when I hesitated for a moment thinking about Miss Lucy. _I'm sure she would be fine if I went out for a bit._ I opened the doors and went out towards the front gate when I saw two men in a fist fight outside. One of the men was tall, had dark hair, and for some unknown reason was shirtless showing off his, I must say, gorgeous abs. He was undeniably handsome, my heart began beating so fast when I saw him that I couldn't control it. I was about to walk to him when I noticed that the other person was trying to throw a punch at him. Thankfully, the handsome man dodged and punch the orange-haired guy. Wait, orange hair? I looked closer and saw that he was also wearing glasses. It's Loke! That handsome stranger was beating up Loke. Personally I don't care that much for Loke but I know Miss Lucy does and she would be hurt if anything happened to him so I did what I normally would do, step in and defend.

"Leave him alone!" I ran towards them and pushed Loke out of the way and hit the gorgeous man in the gut making it hard for him to breathe. I couldn't help but note how firm his beautiful abs were.

"Juvia!" I heard Loke call out.

"What...the hell...is going on?" The handsome man said in between breaths.

"If Loke gets hurt, then so does Miss Lucy and Juvia will not let that happen." Before anybody could talk I aimed to punch him again but this time he blocked, grabbed both my arms and pulled me closer to him. I knew it was too keep me from moving but I couldn't but get fluttery again with his bare chest pressing against my bosom. Then I realized what was going on. "Let Juvia go!" I managed to kick him in the shin where he let go of me and yelled in pain.

"Juvia!" I heard Loke yelled, "You got this all wrong! Wait. Lucy actually cares about me? I knew my love will reach her." He broke his seriousness by acting cool again. That can be a total pain.

"Loke! What the fuck is happening? Who is she?" The handsome man asked while kneeling down pressing his hands against his shin where I kicked him. Loke then shook his head coming back to reality.

"Right. As I was saying-Juvia!" I continued towards the handsome stranger warming up for another attack but Loke grabbed my elbows from behind me before I could strike again. "Juvia, you shouldn't fight with him. You don't understand who he is!"

"He was fighting you Loke! You should know that Juvia hates violence."

"Well look who's talking." I heard the dark-haired man mutter under his breath.

"Juvia listen! We were fighting for old times sake. Gray and I would sometimes train together until I was transferred to the Celestial District a couple of years ago." Gray? Train? Years ago? He doesn't mean...

"Wait, he is..."

"He is Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Northern District."

* * *

**And the tension rises!  
****I liked the idea of their first encounter as a battle. If you've noticed from the manga and the anime, Juvia did have mixed feelings while fighting Gray. I tried to incorporate that in the story where she fights him rather physically but yet had some pervy moments like taking the chance to touch his abs in the middle of a punch, however I didn't think I did a good job.**

**I also like to incorporate the fact that Gray and Loke were old friends in the story because they do get along in the manga so I just liked that idea of them fighting to bring back memories. You all thought it was Natsu didn't you? My apologies, he will be in the next chapter for sure.**

**Oh yeah and I put Sting in there too just because I like him and I think that we can all agree that he is good looking.  
****One more thing before the preview, I feel so guilty, I completely forgot about Pantherlily! I feel horrible. I want to put him in the story but I don't want it to be to sudden because I don't have an excuse. So I'll leave it up to you the readers to decide wether or not to put him in and if he does come in the story, I'm going to need an excuse so please review. If I get no feedback by chapter 4 or 5, no Pantherlily. That just kills me.**

**Okay Preview Time**

**Preview for Chapter 4: Not the best encounter for the Prince and the Commoner, especially after what he just did. Can they make things amends? And is the newly introduced dragon prince smitten with the princess?**

**Short preview but long authors note so here I am saying so long. Thank you everybody who reviewed. It really fills me with joy when I read them, and that's rare I normally don't get very joyful. It just shows how special you guys are to me. Thanks again and please R&R! ;)  
****-Sofi**


End file.
